


Nomadic Kisses

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since Maria last saw Melinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nomadic Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justhuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/gifts).



By the time Maria finished her work on the computer, it was almost nine o'clock. Even though she currently worked at Stark Industries instead of SHIELD, that was still pretty early for her. She shut down her computer, grabbed her bag, and headed towards the elevators. In the lobby of the Stark building, Maria waved goodbye to the security guard at the counter before exiting the building.

She only took a few steps onto the street when she noticed someone was watching her, following her. Just because she no longer belonged to SHIELD didn't mean she stopped being a spy or lost her skills. Maria continued walking normally until she passed under a streetlight before the attacker struck.

Maria grabbed the attacker's arm and lashed out with her leg. The attacker dodged her leg and when she did so, Maria saw who it was. She rolled her eyes when she saw it was Melinda May.

"Really, Melinda? This again?"

Melinda shrugged as she gave Maria an amused look. "At least I know that you haven't gone soft working in the private sector. Evening, Maria."

Maria smirked as she pulled Melinda in for a kiss. She hadn't seen Melinda in months with the both of them being so busy with their respective work. She was used to it. Even when they were both working under SHIELD, they rarely saw each other. Still, they managed to make their relationship work.

"Are you hungry? We could grab a bite to eat." There were a few places nearby that were still open.

"That's fine."

They ended up at a late night diner, sitting in a corner booth. Once they ordered, Maria slid her leg out until it was between Melinda's legs. She smiled at Melinda as she lifted her glass of water towards her lips.

Melinda chuckled as she shook her head. "With all the intrigue going on in SHIELD, I'm glad I'm able to take a break and visit you."

"I didn't even know you were flying in."

"Top secret. I'm sorry I couldn't send you a message beforehand. Do you have free time?"

She didn't, not really. Between her legitimate work at Stark and her side work with Fury to hunt down HYDRA agents, she didn't have much free time at all. Maria knew what her answer would be. "Of course I do. We have all of tonight and I can take time off tomorrow. Stark won't care."

"Good." Melinda reached across the table for Maria's hand. "I can only take that amount of time off as well. It's been busy back at SHIELD."

"I can imagine."

Their food arrived and Maria dug in. Whenever she was with Melinda, she allowed herself to indulge in greasy, fattening food like her burger with all the fixings. She raised her glass towards Melinda before picking up her burger. Melinda had ordered wings drenched in buffalo sauce with a side of fries.

Maria noticed a spot of buffalo sauce on the corner of Melinda's mouth and pointed it out. If they were alone, Maria would help Melinda with her tongue, but they were in public and they were too private for that. The intent must have been written all over her face though because Melinda smirked at her.

"You'll just have to wait until we get back to your apartment," she said as she wiped away the sauce with a napkin. "I've learned some new tricks since we were last together."

"I can't wait." Maria knew how imaginative Melinda could be in bed. "I've been offered a new position at the new Avengers Facility to work with the Avengers."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I am. I only took a position within Stark Industries to make use of Stark's team of lawyers and stay out of prison. You know me, I'm a helper. And you?" She quirked her lips before taking another bite of her burger.

"I'm staying on with the new SHIELD. Coulson is a good man and we formed a board to make sure the decisions he makes are not half-cocked. There has to be accountability."

"It sounds like you're in for a wild ride. Good luck."

"I could say the same to you."

They paid for their meal after they finished eating and left the diner. Maria's apartment was clean and sparse of personal items. She dropped her keys on the counter and began stripping off her business jacket.

"I can whip us up a drink if you want," Maria said as she headed towards her personal bar. Sometimes, after a long day at work, she fixed herself a strong drink.

"I'd like that." Melinda stretched out on the couch as she rested her head against the cushioned arm of it.

It didn't take long for Maria to make them some martinis and she walked over to Melinda to hand her one. Melinda lifted her legs just high enough so Maria could sit down and Melinda rested her legs on Maria's thighs.

Maria took a sip of her martini. "I don't know why I thought we'd be less busy after the fall of SHIELD." She began rubbing Melinda's leg.

"You know the saying. There's always more work to be done. Besides, I don't think either of us know how to stop being agents."

Maria snorted. "You might be right about that. I don't even remember the last time I took a real vacation to get away from it all."

"We did try to vacation in Jamaica a few years years ago. We ended up uncovering a terrorist plot to bomb our hotel."

Maria remembered that situation and shook her head. "And this is why I don't even try."

Melinda chuckled before sipping her martini. "So vacations aren't meant for people like you and I. I'd rather have what we're doing right now anyway." When Melinda finished off her martini, she reached over to place the empty glass on the coffee table. "So Ms. Hill, we have all night together. What are you in the mood for?"

"You." Maria drained her glass and placed it on the coffee table before shifting the two of them so Maria was on top of Melinda. She smiled down at Melinda, taking in just how beautiful she was. They had met years ago at the academy during a training exercise. Each of them wanted to come out on top so they fought dirty. In the end, they tied and Melinda asked Maria out for a drink.

Maria bent her head and kissed Melinda, enjoying how Melinda softened under her touch. The kiss was light at first, but soon turned into a heavy makeout session that had Maria fisting her hand in Melinda's hair and their tongues dragging against each other.

They managed to make it to Maria's bedroom, this time Melinda straddling Maria. Melinda smirked down at her as she pulled her top off, letting Maria see Melinda's lacy black bra. Maria reached back behind Melinda to unclasp her bra before going in to kiss her. Every time one of them took off an article of clothing, it took awhile as they paused to make out some more.

When they were finally both naked, it didn't take long to make Melinda come by her mouth and Melinda returned the favor with her deft fingers. Maria let out a laugh as her body felt like relaxed goo. She curled against Melinda's side and kissed her shoulder. Melinda wrapped her arms around her to keep her close and tight.

They were both hardened agents with unique skills that made them dangerous. When they were together though, they could be more than just agents. They could be them.


End file.
